User talk:Jamesryan9773
Welcome to the Wiki! I really don't want to get in an edit war over Alliser Thorne so please note the guideline regarding the Heraldry: Left-side is their beginning allegiance and the right-side is their current allegiance PROVIDED that there is shield that is available for the left-side. For example, several Night's Watch members such as Bowen Marsh come from houses which don't have an established coat of arms in the show so they get Night's Watch shields on both sides. But for someone like Alliser Thorne who has a clearly established allegiance before joining the Night's Watch, it's noted because it is relevant to who Alliser Thorner is as a character. A big part of the reason why Alliser Thorne hates Jon Snow so much is that Jon's dad rebelled against the king Thorne was supporting and caused him to end up at the Wall. So Alliser supporting the Targaryen cause is an important part of who Alliser is as a character and by removing the Targaryen shield, it hides that connection. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 01:21, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Stop erasing my comments on the talk pages That was on accident calm down. Yeah, well you just did it again. And try to get in the habit of leaving your signature. Shaneymike (talk) 22:59, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah no shit, that time was on person. Geez it's just a wiki since when did people get so uptight about this shit Since this is your talk page, I'll let that last one slide but you do not have the right to delete other editors comments on talk pages not your own. I posted a link to the talk page for the Showdown at the Red Mountains at least twice to try and shown you that the subject under discussion was already settled but you for whatever reason deleted it and kept stirring the pot. Shaneymike (talk) 01:58, May 11, 2016 (UTC) I'll say it again, I deleted it on accident. I'll accept that for now but allow me to give you sone advice. This wiki may be based around a television show but that doesn't mean rules regarding etiquette don't apply here. If you are serious about editing here, change your tone and start getting in the habit of leaving your signature when you comment on a talk page. Shaneymike (talk) 02:13, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Dude, lighten up ....Yeah.... *You started intentionally deleting talk page messages from other users despite warnings about it. *You're not following basic wiki rules of signing your name even AFTER being specifically warned to do so *You're not following our Image policy by adding categories, legal tags, or you know, names to screenshots you take. ...yeah I don't tolerate this kind of stuff on Game of Thrones Wiki. Permanent ban.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:45, May 11, 2016 (UTC) (shrug) I have enacted the Hammerdown Protocol.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:51, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Do you think we have not dealt with your kind before? Did you think YOU would live forever, little speck?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:16, May 11, 2016 (UTC)